Saturday Mornings
by Princess-Sparkly-Swirls
Summary: Hyde enjoys a day of freedom. Based on 'This year' by the Mountain Goats. AUish


_**A/N: **haven't updated in a very, very long time. I will continue my other stories at some point, but I just had to write this little ditty. It had been in my head for weeks now. I hope you enjoy it :) _

_It's slightly AU-ish. I just took creative liberties to make the story work.  
_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything!**

* * *

**I am gonna make it**

It was early. The sun let its first watery rays fall on Point Place. The town was draped in a blanket of silence and most inhabitants of town were still a sleep. The air zoomed with promise and expectations.

The home of the Hyde family was also draped in this same silence and strongly contrasted the noise that could be heard on the other hours of the day.

A teenager with frizzy hair came out of the house. He quietly closed the door behind him and got into a black El Camino. The engine rumbled and sounded much louder than normal, but slowly the sound faded away and peace returned.

Hyde looked at the road in front of him. Besides a few other cars and trucks it was mostly empty. As he drove further away from his neighbourhood, he picked up speed. For now he had only one goal: putting as many miles between him and his home as fast as he could. The fight from a few hours before had unsettled him.

Sure he had had fights before with mother and the men she slept with, but never in his entire life had it gotten so out of hand. He thought of the living room that looked like it had been torn to pieces and twinge of guilt shot through him. But when he looked at the road and thought of the day before him, it faded and all he could feel was anticipation.

He was out of the house, it was Saturday. For a couple of hours he had no worries and he was a free man.

After an hour of driving around town, he stopped his car near a park. He bought a sandwich at a stand and sat down on the bench to eat it. His mother would've yelled at him for buying the sandwich. _Why don't you just throw the money away?!_

Hyde smirked. She couldn't yell at him now. It was silly, but he felt triumphant. After finishing the sandwich he drove around until it was eleven o'clock.

He felt like he had to share his freedom with someone. He drove around until he thought off the perfect person to share it with. Well, she only thought she was perfect, but he liked spending time with her. Hyde calculated that when he reached her house, she would be up, beautifying herself.

At exactly ten he threw a pebble against her bedroom window. It opened and a tiny head peaked out. "Steven!" she whispered, "What are you doing here?!"

"Come with me!" he said softly. Jackie's head disappeared into the house. A few minutes later the front door opened. She was dressed in jeans and a sweater. The sweater was extremely unlike her, since it was boyish and navy blue. And her hair was messy.

She quickly made her way to him and said: "Why are you here? You know that if my mother sees you, she'll neuter you on the spot. Without anaesthetics!"

He gave her soft peck on the lips. "But your mother didn't see me."

Hyde opened the door and pushed her gently in the car. When he got in on the other side she said, "Where are we going, Steven?"

He didn't reply. His sunglasses where on and he was his zen self. He turned his key and the engine started to roar.

During the drive, the radio was on. And for once Jackie didn't try to force her disco crap in him. She just looked at him from the passenger's side, with an amused grin playing around her lips. He sometimes looked back and smiled. She noticed where he was driving them to.

Her anxiety of Hyde kidnapping her faded away and she actually liked being out of the house. It was better than spending it all day with her floozy of a mother. She would probably be drunk by noon.

Hyde stopped the car at Inspiration Point. Jackie got out and climbed onto the flat bed like they had done so many times before. He dug under the bench and got out a brown paper bag. Then he joined her. While he was unscrewing the cap from the bottle, she looked at him intently and asked, "So what's going on?"

He replied silently, "Today I am free and I wanted to spend it with you." She smiled and took a swig from the bottle.

They sat like that for hours, passing the bottle, enjoying each others company, talking. They rarely ever did this. Normally they just talked about superficial things and made out, but now their conversations went deeper, their connection went deeper. The cracks of their broken homes surfaced, but it didn't matter. They were together.

As Hyde was driving home at night, he smiled. It was going to be horrible scene. But it didn't matter. Nothing mattered. He had had a taste of freedom.

I broke free on a Saturday morning  
I put the pedal to the floor  
Headed north on Mills Avenue  
And listened to the engine roar

My broken house behind me  
and good things ahead  
a girl named Cathy  
wants a little of my time  
six cylinders underneath the hood  
crashing and kicking  
aha!  
listen to the engine whine

I am going to make it through this year  
if it kills me  
I am going to make it though this year  
if it kills me

I played video games in a drunken haze  
I was seventeen years young  
hurt my knuckles punching the machines  
the taste of scotch rich on my tongue

and then Cathy showed up  
and we hung out  
trading swigs from a bottle  
all bitter and clean  
locking eyes  
holding hands  
twin high maintenance machines

I am going to make it through this year  
if it kills me  
I am going to make it though this year  
if it kills me

I drove home in the California dusk  
I could feel the alcohol inside of me hum  
pictured the look on my stepfather's face  
ready for the bad things to come  
I down shifted  
as I pulled into the driveway  
the motor screaming out  
stuck in second gear

the scene ends badly  
as you might imagine  
in a cavalcade of anger and fear

there will be feasting and dancing  
in Jerusalem next year

I am going to make it through this year  
if it kills me  
I am going to make it though this year  
if it kills me

* * *

_**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed it_. _Please review :D_


End file.
